APH: What isn't visible (SuFin)
by TriatheFFwriter
Summary: Tino seems to need a bit of relief from life.. And he seems to think drinking does the trick, though it doesn't entirely. Who's gonna be the hero to rescue him from his dark despair..?


It was, yet again, a stormy night.  
Rain hit the ceiling of the house at an exceeding rate.

Tino never thought his life would hit such a low like this before.  
The bottle in his hands, already half empty, his head swimming with the horrendous thoughts of the past.

"W-Why.. Why *hic* me..?" He stuttered with tears rolling down his face as he finished off the bottle of liquor.  
"Why..a-am I such a h-horrible person..?!"  
Rage filled his heart & he threw the empty bottle across the room, where it shattered against the wall.

There was a sudden & rapid knock at the door.

"Wh't 's g'ing 'n? 'I h'rd gl'ss br''k."  
Berwald heard a small cry within the absolute silence right after his knock.  
He tried to open the door, though finding it locked did not help at all. He became worried with anger and attempted to break the doorknob. Tino would NEVER lock the door. Especially on him. After failing in a few seconds, he kicked open the door with one hard kick.  
"Wh't th' h'll 's g''ng 'n h'r'?"  
Tino looked up from his position in the corner and had a drunk grin on his face, bottle in one hand & the other wrapped around his knee.  
"H-Hm?"

Berwald sighed heavily.

"H'v' y' b''n dr'nk'ng 'g'n?"  
"Pshhhhhhh..." Tino giggled and let another tear roll down his face.  
"I'm j-just *hic* u-useless anyway.."  
"Th't 's n't tr'e.." Berwald walked over and sat in the corner next to Tino, lifting him onto his lap & wrapping his arms around his petite waist. He whispered quietly to him as he held him close.  
"Th'n wh' d' y' p't s'cha sm'le 'n m' f'c'..?"  
Tino smiled and started to cry yet again.  
Berwald sighed and sat there, his arms still wrapped around Tino.

He couldn't help but notice the scars lacing his arms & the pieces of glass surrounding them.  
He held Tino tighter. Just thinking about his little love doing those things to himself made him emotional.

"Y' d'n't kn'w h'w m'ch I' n''d y'.." He sighed once again, exasperated. Never did he think this day would come. So soon at that.  
"L-Liar.. I-I don't even n-need m-myself.."  
"I' n''d y' f'r l't.." His hand suddenly slid down to Tino's knee & rested it there.  
"M'r' th'n y' kn'w."  
Tino's tears stopped and instead, were replaced with this pervy little drunk smile on his face. He turned himself around to face Berwald and saw his face being the same seriousness it's always been. Though something was a bit off about that serious face...  
In fact, he was blushing.  
And Tino found it to be the cutest thing he had ever seen.  
And not just because he was drinking heavily.  
"I-I just want to be wrapped by your embrace.. M-Make these th-thoughts go a-away.." Tino's small innocent voice breaking into nothing but a bitter, plea for help.  
"S-Su-San.." He cried, wrapping his small arms around 'Su-San's' neck, pulling himself closer to him.  
Sve kissed his cheek lightly, then his lips in the spur of the moment.  
It lasted a bit longer than it should have, though Tino didn't seem to notice at all. He kept himself attached to Sve, without a chance of letting him go.  
Their lips seemed to move together in such a beautiful, synchronized manner.

"I l'v' y'." He disconnected their kiss and pressed his forehead against Tino's.

Then, out of nowhere, Tino's sad expression turned into a darkened one.  
And a very perverted one at that. His innocent eyes fell to the lower part of his waist, along with a small giggle escaping from his mouth.  
"Mm.. Mind if I taste you *hic* a biiit~?" Without an extra thought, Tino pressed his lips hard onto Sve's, licking his lips after.  
Sve was stunned. Unable to think at the moment, Tino continued to kiss the Swedish man without a pause, letting his roaming hands scatter from his shoulders down to his chest.  
"You taste b-better than I thought.." Tino slid his tongue into his mouth, watching as the other man enjoyed every moment of it.  
"T-T'n'.. Wh't 'r' y' d-d''ng..?" Sve muttered while he sat there with Tino on his lap, taking advantage of him. But, the shade of red that his face turned proved he enjoyed it a little more than he was supposed to. His muscular arms wrapped around Tino's waist and pulled him in closer, kissing him back harder than before.  
That's when things started to escalate quickly.  
Tino began to slide off the other man's pants after quickly trying to take off his own.  
Sve held his hand in an attempt to pause him.  
" 'r' y' s'r th's 's wh't y' w'nt?" His fearful eyes looked up at Tino's and watched to make sure he wouldn't be taking advantage of someone who was just too drunk. Tino looked back at him and gave him a reassuring nod.  
In fact, though he was a bit drunk, Sve knew that this was something the both of them had wanted for the longest time. The only problem was getting close to each other.  
It did not seem to be a problem any longer.

After a few minutes and a few articles of clothing flying off, the two of them were already mostly naked except for Sve's glasses, which seemed to bother Tino as well, so those came off right after the clothes.  
Sve slowly straddled Tino on top of him, still sitting in the same corner as before.  
"T'll m' 'x'ctl' wh't y' w'nt.."  
"I just want you~" Tino smiled, positioning himself a little more on Sve to the point where he barely had to do anything. Tino rode him to his hearts content, with occasional thrusts coming from his lover.  
"I want to scream your name in ecstasy.. Sve.." He barely whispered to him, trying hard not to moan from the insane amount of pleasure coursing through every part of his body.  
That drove him off the edge, now his only goal was to hear his own name echo through the night.  
"Y' w'nt 't, y' g't 't.." Sve couldn't help himself any longer and gave in to his own urges, pounding into the smaller man as hard as he could.  
"A-Aah.. S-Sve~.." Tino, completely turned on by everything he did, felt every thrust start to throw him in to more ecstasy. As close as he was getting, he felt the closeness between them flourish as well.  
"I-I'm going to c-cum.." Tino's face turned into a darker shade of crimson in no time.  
Sve crashed his lips on his once more, this time more passionately, and with a little more angst.  
"G' 'h''d.." Tino had absolutely lost every part of himself in Sve, cumming almost after he had himself.  
"A-AAH..! S-SVE~!" He lost absolute control of himself and rode out every part of it. Instantly after, he collapsed onto his lover's chest, trying his hardest to catch his breath.  
"T-T'n'..!" He tried to speak, but had to catch his breath.  
He rested his forehead against Tino's shoulder and took a few breaths.

"I l'v' y'.. I 'lw'ys h'v' 'nd 'lw'ys w'll..."


End file.
